Fire Nation Trio
by areanna123
Summary: Okay this was going to be a character study just about Mai, but lately I've decided I'm going to change some things and make Azula and Ty lee a bigger part of this. It starts when they are about eight and goes on as they get older. Please review. maiko is present.
1. Chapter 1

Mai's story

Eight year old Mai sighed, Azula had just walked over to her closely trailed by Ty lee. Azula had started going to the fire academy for girls two years ago and Ty lee had immediately made friends with the fire nation princess. Even though Mai was a year older then Azula she had to admit that she respected her.

Azula had every body fooled. They all thought that Azula was generally a nice kid a kid with the occasional temper tantrum but if you were the princess that was considered spunk. Mai had seen right through it the moment Azula had walked through the door with a predatory smile lighting up her face.

Mai had given Azula the bare minimum of a smile when the younger girl had changed her expression the moment she had caught sight of the teacher. The expression had changed to one that only wanted acceptance and to please, but what had made the normally bored and aloof Mai smile was the fact that the young princesses smile was completely fake. Azula had seen Mai's slight smile and knew that Mai had seen right through her façade but what she also knew was that Mai wouldn't tell. That the older girl was amused and would rather sit back and see how things played out.

Azula stopped about a foot away from Mai. school had just ended and the young ladies were waiting to be escorted home. Mai turned to give the traditional fire nation bow to the young princess. By bowing Mai had signified that she knew that the younger girl had a higher status then she did. Then Ty lee had stepped forward and bowed to Mai. Ty lee's bow wasn't nearly as good as Mai's ( then again Mai's parents had been coaching her in politics and such since she could walk) but at least the girl had known that Mai was higher ranking then herself. Azula pulled herself up to full height with a look of supreme self confidence and spoke to Mai for the first time.

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me and Ty lee this afternoon to the palace that is"

The young princesses words came out like a request but looking into her eyes you could tell it was an order. Ty lee seemed oblivious and hugged Mai tightly when she pulled away she said

"this is going to be so much fun we can play games and talk all night, well except that I have to be home by sundown and then I'll have to talk to my lame sisters"

Ty lee's words had started out excited but towards the end they had caused the girl to scowl, then she started smiling again and looked like she was going to say something but were cut off by Azula.

"so I take it you accept my kind invitation considering you haven't left with your escorts yet"

Azula said still looking as if she thought that she was queen of the world. Mai turned around slowly but with grace. She hide her surprise that Azula had been right with a mask of indifference that she had so skillfully crafted. She must have been more focused on the two girls then she had originally realized.

"I would be ecstatic to join you this afternoon"

Mai said her voice clear of all emotion. She knew that if she refused her parents would find out one way or other and they would not be pleased. As well as the fact that she was genuinely curious as to what the princess was planning. Azula had never talked to her before this.

"good. now send away your escorts and tell them to pick you up at five o'clock this afternoon if things go well I will be inviting you to join me tomorrow afternoon as well".

Mai knew that she should be in absolute awe and that the princess would normally have expected people to be in shock down on their knees thanking her.

But Mai wasn't that kind of person instead her response was

"It would cause me a great deal of satisfaction to serve you"

Her expression hadn't changed the least bit. Azula had been watching Mai for some time before this and hadn't expected Mai to be like that. Which was one of the reasons she was standing here talking to Mai. Sure it was fun to have people react that way but it usually turned from amusing to annoying in only a matter of minuets. Mai then turned to her escorts

"you heard her"

She said to them in her dry voice. They immediately saluted and began to make their way to Yin Xio mansion (where Mai lived). Azula's palanquin showed up about then.

"it's about time"

Azula said as she climbed in. Both Mai and Ty lee ignored this comment and walked next to the palanquin. Mai had know idea that this would be only one of many walks with Ty lee and herself next to Azula's palanquin.

They made it to the palace in under twenty minuets. It surprised Mai that the palace was so close to the school. This wouldn't be the first time that Mai had been to the palace in fact she was here more then at her own home.

Lately her parents had come into favor with the royal family and Mr. and Mrs. Yin Xio were called about some meeting or other and they always dragged along their perfect only child who they had taught not to speak unless spoken to and what to say when she was to speak how to walk, bow, and even sit. Though the pair thought that they knew every thing about their daughter if you asked them her favorite color or her opinions they wouldn't be able to tell you.

In fact it was doubtful that they even knew their daughter had feeling's and if she did she certainly didn't show them you can guess who's fault that is.

Ursa watched as Azula entered the palace courtyard from her window. She noticed two girls walking beside her daughter. One of course was Ty lee the pink clad girl had showed up every afternoon for the past two years. Ursa was still amazed at the never ending amount of energy the young girl had. It looked as if it was physically impossible for Ty lee to stand still.

Which seemed to stand out even more today while she flipped around the older girl standing next to her. The older girl was wearing red and black traditional fire nation robes and looked about as bored as humanly possible. Which was strange in itself considering people were almost never bored around Azula. Ursa took a closer look at the girl and realized that was the Yin Xio's daughter. She had seen the girl many times of late and had never seen the girl smile or laugh or show any expression other then the bored mask she was wearing now.

The only time she showed any type of emotion was when they were talking of battle strategy even at so young of an age you could tell she understood just about everything they said even when they spoke of weapons and fire bending forms. She was extremely bright though it was quite apparent that her parents didn't see it. The young girl would make a powerful ally when she was older. Ursa thought this as she was looking down at the three girl's and her golden eyes rested on her daughter she realized that maybe she wasn't the only one who had spotted Mai's potential.

Walking into the palace court yard Mai had spotted princess Ursa watching them enter she hadn't paid to much attention to it. When the three young girls made their way to about the middle of the courtyard Azula turned to the two other girls. "I have fire bending training to do now so you two wait for me to get back"

"of course Azula"

said Ty lee who was hanging upside down on a tree branch.

Mai just nodded her agreement and gave a slight bow to the princess. Azula seemed pleased as she turned on her heel and left the two. Ty lee jumped from her branch with a smile that would make a clown envious.

"we are going to be such great friends I can feel it"

Ty lee said happily.

"I'm sure we are"

Mai said with a raised eyebrow looking as if she thought Ty lee was crazy for even thinking such a thing.

"you know your aura would be so much brighter then that dingy gray if you just smiled" Ty lee said

apparently unable to keep silent for more then a moment. Mai had noticed it on the way to the palace but hadn't really thought about it since it was mostly directed towards Azula, but now that the other girl wasn't there Ty lee had directed her attention solely on Mai. For some reason Mai had the suspicion that Azula had done that on purpose.

"my what?"

Mai asked remembering Ty lee's question.

" your aura it's this thing around your body that shows different colors coordinating to your personality"

Ty lee said actually sounding pretty smart for a minuet before giving a girlish giggle. Mai just nodded she really didn't care about what Ty lee was saying, chances were the younger girl really was crazy anyway.

"so what is Azula like"

Mai asked after a few seconds of silence. Personally Mai didn't mind the silence but Ty lee had looked like she was going to explode.

"oh, Azula is well Azula. She's smart, athletic, and even funny in a way sometimes. Azula's just perfect."

Ty lee said, at first she had looked nervous but towards the end she had gained confidence. Mai nodded. Her suspicions had been correct. Azula used fear, her cunning, and her status to get people to do what she wanted. It was obvious from the way that Ty lee spoke of Azula.

As Mai thought about it she wondered if she had the choice of turning back and not coming here would she have done it. She knew that if she stayed she would be forced to serve Azula. If she went home it would be back to her parent's and dreadful tea parties with other nobles daughters and being patronized and annoyed by every one and every thing. Service to Azula would probably be interesting at the very least so Mai decided at that moment that even if she had the choice she would have still come.

Mai half heartedly listened to Ty lee telling her some anecdote about one of her sisters when she noticed the fire nation princess Ursa walking by with her son Prince Zuko at tow. Mai bowed to them both as did Ty lee. Zuko looked uncomfortable with the attention.

"how are you two this afternoon"

Princess Ursa asked.

"oh were doing great I was just telling Mai about this one time my oldest sister pushed me down some stairs it hurt really bad and I couldn't walk for weeks it was so boring"

Ty lee said with an extra cheerful smile.

"well I'm glad your okay"

said Princess Ursa

"aren't you glad Zuko"

Ursa said turning to her son.

"mom, how many times do I have to tell you that Azula is evil and that means that she probably has friends that are evil. So why may I ask would I care about what happens to evil people"

Zuko said rolling his eyes as if it was obvious.

" ZuZu I must admit that I have questioned your sanity before but doesn't it kind of cross the line when you start saying that people that you don't even know are evil"

said the voice of Azula as she walked towards them.

"I think Azula's right you owe these girl's an apology"

said Ursa. Zuko looked like he was going to argue as he looked into the smug eye's of his younger sister but decided against it.

"I'm sorry"

Zuko grumbled but it definitely looked like he didn't mean it.

"of course I forgive you Zuko"

said Ty lee enthusiastically and looked like she was going to give him one of her famous hugs but was stopped by Azula

"you don't want to get Zuko germs on you"

was Azula's explanation. Ty lee just shrugged and seemed to go back to her own little world. Zuko turned to Mai.

"no need to apologize to me prince Zuko, to some degree I probably am evil"

if Mai was joking she didn't show it.

"well you both can leave now"

said Azula looking annoyed. Ursa seemed to take the hint. Since she wasn't in the mood to argue with Azula and she really had no reason to stay Ursa left with her son.

"finally their gone"

said Azula sitting down and impatiently gesturing for the two of them to do the same.

"so did the two of you do any thing interesting while I was gone"

Azula asked curiously. Ty lee sighed and said

"no, nothing really ever happens when your not around"

Azula nodded looking as if she had expected that kind of a response.

" so how was your training session"

Mai asked changing the subject gracefully and skilled just the way her parent's had taught her. Azula knew that Mai was changing the subject but her pride in fire bending and in herself won against the subtle urge to call the older girl out on it.

After about an hour and a half of talking about fire bending and how great Azula was at it Azula looked as if she had suddenly remembered something

"Mai I want you to switch to a knife throwing class instead of that boring tea serving class you take now"

Mai looked down at her hands she wasn't sure how she was to get this seemingly simple task done. Her parents had chosen all her of classes and tea serving happened to be one of their favorites. Instead of voicing all these concerns she turned to the younger girl.

"as you wish princess Azula"

Mai replied. This was going to be nearly impossible but maybe if she told them it was under princess Azula's order they may be a little more understanding. Her parents would do anything for the royal family as long it kept them in favor and just maybe listening to the young princess would qualify.

"what does Ty lee take as her extra classes"

Mai would have asked Ty lee this question but the pink clad girl was busy doing flips and other tricks across the courtyard.

"just classes on the human body"

Azula answered with a shrug.

"and why is that"

Mai asked surprised. Her surprise didn't come from the fact that Ty lee was taking those kinds of classes but the fact that Azula was letting her. Azula seemed to have figured out Mai's reasoning with more difficulty then normal for she usually relied on reading peoples faces to see what they were really thinking. Obviously this would not be the case Mai but she knew that Mai knew exactly what she really was and could figure out the meaning of the older girls words.

"if Ty lee learns about the human body she will also learn where the nerves in the human body are"

Azula said

"chi blocking"

Mai said instantly understanding where the girl was going with her words. Azula was pleasantly surprised that Mai had caught on so quickly she'd practically had to spell it out for Ty lee. At first Ty lee didn't like the idea of taking away someone's ability to move but she had early on discovered that she was a natural at it and had decided that maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be.

"why did you chose me Azula"

Mai asked she knew it was risky but the question had been bugging her all after noon. Azula smiled

"maybe I'll tell you one day, or maybe you'll just have to figure it out on your own".

Mai said nothing she had known that she probably wouldn't get a straight answer from Azula.

At the end of the after noon Azula walked Ty lee and Mai to the palace gates.

"I expect to see both of you tomorrow afternoon" said Azula.

"of course"

said the two other girls. Mai and Ty lee bowed joined their escorts and parted way's.

When Mai arrived home that afternoon she was ambushed with questions by her parents.

"how did it go"

both of them basically shouted. Mai was unmoved and just shrugged looking as always bored. Her parents hadn't really ever minded before when she first started this attitude they had assumed it was merely a phase. But at it had started getting annoying about two month's ago. At times like this they just wanted to shake her out of it but they knew that would never work.

"did it at least go well"

Mai's father asked.

"don't know Azula isn't big on telling you where you stand, she prefers to keep you a little off balanced"

Mai said nonchalantly.

"but you didn't even get the slightest hint"

Mai's mother asked desperately. Mai decided to take pity upon her parents even if it was fun to see them squirm like this.

"well she did invite me over tomorrow as well and I don't think anything went badly"

Mai said. Both of her parents breathed a sigh of relief they knew Mai could sometimes not be the easiest person to be around.

"don't mess up"

Mai's father said glaring down at his daughter. Mai looked completely emotionless as she answered

"I wasn't planning to"

Mai turned on her heel and walked to her room with out another word.

Mai would never admit it but she greatly enjoyed spending time with Azula and Ty lee every day after school, and apparently Azula felt the same way for she sent for the both of them not only after school but every day know matter what day it was. Despite how hard both Mai and Azula had tried to stay formal they found themselves quickly becoming best friend's much to Ty lees satisfaction.

Ty lee knew that both her new friend and old one were not the most emotional of people and had wondered often if they could ever truly be friends. Mai admired Azula's fearlessness and determination. Sure the younger girl could cruel and had a twisted sense of humor but in her own way she could be both nice and loyal. Like an example of Azula being nice was on Ty lee's birthday Azula had a circus come in just for her.

Though she did end up regretting that one when all Ty lee started talking about was joining the circus. She showed her loyalty when she had the choice of waiting for their escorts after school with the other fire benders or Mai and Ty lee and she chose the latter. Mai enjoyed Ty lee's company because of her ability to know matter what remain positive, and believe it or not the younger girl was pretty humble**.** Mai spent all her life around people who thought that they were the best at every thing Azula being an amazing example but Ty lee wasn't like that. The younger girl liked praising others even more then she enjoyed receiving them. Though she did indeed enjoy her share of the spotlight**.**

Mai's knife throwing classes were going great**.** At age eight and a beginner she was doing stuff designed for people who had been training with knives for over a decade _(yeah I know it's a stretch but give me a break I am a really big Mai fan) _and had quickly become the best in both the boy's fire academy as well as the girl's**. **At first Mai's parents hadn't been to excited about their young daughter giving up such a helpful subject like making tea for knife throwing which Mai will never need. Protection is what guards were for, but when they got a messenger hawk from fire lord Ozia saying that Azula had requested Mai's transfer they no longer had too much of a say in the matter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last air bender, unfortunately._

Mai was nine years old and had been playing slave to the fire nation princess for one year. If she was to be honest she would have to admit that she didn't really mind. Sure Azula could be ruthless and cold as well as abusive towards her two friends. But the young princess genuinely liked her two friends know matter how much she tried not to show it always ended up coming out in some way. The first time she ever apologized was to her two companions. Azula and Ty lee had gotten so close to Mai that they had started playing pranks on her and the crown prince. Just last week Azula had made Mai put an apple on her head and… well that's not important. Sure it didn't seem like that was all that great and nine year old Mai didn't think so either, but it showed that her two friends were so confident in their friendship that they were sure that it wouldn't come between them.

Mai sighed she was leaning against the trunk of a tree at the fire palace watching as Azula and Ty lee argued about something or other which was really stupid since all three girl's knew the argument would end with Azula burning Ty lee's braid and Azula going into some long rant about how the princess of the fire nation was always right.

Mai found that she really didn't care any way she let out another long sigh.

Azula rolled her eye's "Mai do you think you can keep your depression to a minimum" the younger girl asked sarcastically.

"of course whatever you want princess Azula" Mai said offhandedly almost definitely not paying any attention what so ever to what the younger girl was saying. Most would assume that, that would cause the princess to get even more upset but in a way it had always fascinated Azula that some one could not be completely afraid of her. She knew that it might always amaze her though she would never admit it. The young princess just rolled her eye's at the older girl.

Iroh smiled as he walked next to his nephew and sister in law. They were walking around the gardens when he heard Ursa utter a long sigh

"we should turn and go the other way" she said

"why" asked Iroh in concern.

"Because Azula's friends are here and whenever those three are together there's trouble" said Zuko frowning slightly.

Iroh looked over towards the three girl's he saw a completely pink clad girl, a girl wearing black, red, and brown who looked as if she might die of boredom, as well as Azula all talking. Apparently Azula and the girl in pink were arguing about something which was very strange for Iroh had never seen any one disagree with his niece about any thing when the other girl sighed and Azula said something to her the other girl to which the other girl replied without missing a beat.

"Azula requests that they come over after school everyday and they spend the whole day here on day's that they don't have school and sometimes they stay for day's without leaving" said Ursa

"really" said Iroh deep in thought. It was a completely alien notion that some one might actually enjoy being around the young princess. Iroh looked at the girls again the end of the pink girl's braid was smoking and Azula looked like she was giving some speech. The pink girl was listening intently to every word Azula spoke while the other girl looked like she was listening but also as if she had heard it all before and gave an exaggerated sigh about every five seconds.

"I don't see anything to bad about them" said Iroh carefully. Even though Ursa had suggested turning back the three were still walking very slowly forwards.

"well their not terrible" said prince Zuko cautiously "they just do whatever Azula tells them to usually at my expense and when I get mad the three of them just laugh like it's the funniest thing in the world, except Mai she never laughs or grins just smirks or give's light half smiles if you can call them that" the ten year old boy said.

Ursa looked like she was going to say something when they heard a dry, husky voice cut through Azula's rant. "you do realize that your mother, brother, and uncle are standing just on the other side of the tree" the words were directed towards the princess. The three kept walking and eventually came into view. Instead of acknowledging them princess Azula turned to Mai "how long have they been in hearing range". Mai as usual sighed "four and a half minuets. I'm positive that all they heard was your long rant about how right you are, which I might add was terribly boring, if they even heard that, they seemed more intent on discussing how awful we are"

The girl in pink frowned "I disagree with Mai I think your speech was dark, poetic, and scary in the good way" by the time she finished speaking she had a smile that was unnaturally large lighting up her face.

"I thought it was too, the first time we heard it" said Mai with a long sigh.

"the classics never die Mai" said Azula swiftly looking only slightly annoyed.

Mai just shrugged in response. Azula turned on her heel towards Iroh, Ursa, and Zuko.

"I didn't know you had friends over Azula" Ursa said with a light frown

"that's because I didn't tell you" said Azula who was frowning

"you should have" Ursa replied

"because you would have said they couldn't come over just on account of uncle being here and I would have had to go ask father, it wasted a lot less time by just going ahead and demanding their presence" Azula said.

"you don't have to order my presence Azula I'm always happy just to spend time with my two best friends in the entire world" Ty lee of course said this rather more excited then absolutely necessary.

"I guess I don't despise both of your presence either" the princess said uncomfortably. Ty lee ran over and gave her a large hug.

In the silence that followed the two young girl's looked at Mai expectantly. Mai sighed dryly "fine. I don't hate you two either" Iroh was surprised to say the least. Either the slightly older girl really didn't like the two younger girl's (which was unlikely if how much time she apparently spends with the other two was any indicator) or their was someone else on the planet was even more emotionless then the fire princess herself.

"okay it's official we are going to be best friend's forever" said Ty lee with an enormous amount of happiness. Then looking down at herself she squealed in delight "my aura has never been pinker" to exaggerate her point she did a back flip. Her two friends rolled their eye's. Azula turned back to the three intruders. "what are you still doing here"

"Zuko suggested that we take a walk through the gardens and we intend to finish it" Ursa said. Zuko suddenly looked like he was going to die of embarrassment. "did he now" Azula had a cat like grin now spread across her features as she glanced at her friend, Mai. "Azula, didn't you want to show us that new fire bending form you've been working on" the words came from Mai. Azula seemed to be fighting in some deep internal conflict. She could either embarrass her brother or she could show of her fire bending both were remarkably tempting. "fine, let's go to the training area" Azula's pride won out just like Mai expected it to. The young Princess began walking quickly towards the training area with the little pink girl close at her heel's. The third girl stayed where she was.

"thanks for the save, Mai" Zuko said gratefully

"you so owe me" the girl said with a soft smirk which slid of her face as easily as it had appeared and she walked away.

Okay, in this chapter I was just trying to show how other people saw the three girl's. I did add a little Maiko, I tried to show the slightly easier relationship between the two then it was a year ago. I also wanted to show the three girl's were friends even if Azula could be a little well Azula. a lot of stories show Azula, Mai, and Ty lee being enemies I hate that and think that they are indeed friends. Now the argument is going to be what about the boiling rock. All Mai said was that she didn't fear Azula as much as Azula assumed she did. Never once did I hear Mai say that she didn't like Azula. In this chapter I said Mai doesn't completely fear Azula not that she didn't fear Azula. Just wanted to clear some of these things up. Also as a warning I am not going to do something's the way they were actually written or shown on the TV show. Just warning you here and now.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not starting the story immediately but I had to thank Metella for the helpful advice. And I would also like to thank NeNe428 for the nice comment. These are the only reviews I have received so far and I have to say it's hurting my feelings that nobody else cares enough just to say this story is terrible or if it is any good. Okay I have to admit I do kind of deserve it considering the fact that chap.2 sucks, but hey this is my first story. J

By this time Mai was ten years old. Ty lee had turned nine about six months ago and Azula had turned nine about four months ago. Azula had proven to be a fire bending prodigy. Her training had gotten more tedious and time consuming and her friends were seeing less and less of her.

But they still came when ever possible and they saw each other at the royal fire academy. Some times Azula still called them over on day's that she had to train and Mai and Ty lee would sit for several hours waiting to be called. When they would enter the training room the princess would be breathing hard sitting on the floor and her teachers and her father would be leaving for the day discussing just how powerful she might be one day.

After training it would take her about fifteen to twenty minuets to regulate her breathing and stand. Still looking exhausted and almost falling over, but she would stand as tall as possible and pretend to be perfectly fine. The first time seeing her in such a state normal friends would have rushed over and asked if the princess was okay and try to help her stand, but Mai and Ty lee knew Azula better then anyone else.

They also knew that in her eye's them rushing over to help her would mean that she looked weak and that was unacceptable to her. She would just end up pushing herself harder. So Mai and Ty lee would wait for Azula to get herself together then they would pretend that it never happened and on the way out Mai would sigh and complain about being bored and everything was back to normal. Though Mai and Ty lee wouldn't be completely able to hide the concern that showed in their eye's and Azula would see it but she also saw something else.

It was the fact that they would never tell anyone any weakness they saw not out of fear but out of genuine loyalty.

Fire lord Azulan had died several day's ago and today was the funeral. Only the highest ranking nobles were permitted to attend. Meaning that naturally Mai and Ty lee had attended along with their families. Azula didn't look at all hurt or upset by her grandfathers unexpected death. Then again many didn't think it was all that unexpected considering the fact that Princess Ursa had gone missing the day before the old Fire Lords death. Which again Azula wasn't taking hard at all. Though her brother Prince Zuko was a different story all together. He seemed completely distraught over both tragedies. Some saw it as a weakness others saw it as being human.

They all noted though the Princesses cold demeanor throughout all of it. They couldn't believe that some one could be so uncaring when something like this happened. Mai found it rather hypocritical that they would say such things when she had seen many funerals (it was only to be expected when almost every young man joined the army) and had seen these same people look just as cool as ever during one for a family member of their own.

Mai had an unusual urge to say these thing's that kept crossing her mind, but she knew that that was not something that a young lady would do and her mother would give her some long speech afterwards on her father's political career if she spoke these thought's to the important general's who were saying such words against her friend. So instead Mai sat still and silent through out the long evening that followed the funeral. You see after the funeral all the generals, officials, and nobles were to stay at the palace for a banquet to celebrate the coronation of the new Fire Lord and to mourn the old one.

Mai and Ty lee walked silently together through the garden. The Banquet was still going on but the adults had sent the children off to the garden while they talked and tried to get on the new Fire Lords good side. With all the higher ranking nobles and their families gathered there were about thirty children being herded through the large expanse of garden. By the time Mai and Ty lee arrived Azula was showing off her strange blue flames and superior skill, but it looked like she was getting rather annoyed with the amount of questions being thrown at her and every one asking how to do every little thing.

Azula would gladly welcome her regular two person audience consisting of her best friends even if Ty lee did get a little over excited at the end and give her a hug or Mai's indifference. It seemed that even though they weren't benders they knew more moves and understood more then these young nobles that were crowding around her. It seems that she had taken Mai and Ty lee's keen intelligence for granted. Suddenly you could hear clapping not like how they had been clapping but an applause that sounded almost mocking. As they all looked over they saw Mai. All knew her but almost nobody liked being in her company for more then an hour. She was polite, elegant, and all in all the perfect guest for a short time , but left alone for a large period of time and she would get bored and irritated when she was in one of those moods she liked to make everyone around her miserable just for something to do. Nobody knew how the princess put up with her all the time. It was no secret that she was one of the princesses favorites.

"wow that was really something" Mai said sarcastically looking as if she couldn't care less if she tried.

"Mai haven't you ever heard the saying if you can't say something nice the royal fire nation Princess punishes you" retorted Azula rolling her eye's .

But everybody noticed that she didn't look too annoyed at all.

"well, I believe I've heard something similar but never told exactly like that" was Mai's dry response.

"I think it was very creative and brilliant" said an overly cheerful voice coming from a girl in pink.

"you would" Mai said

"as you should" said Azula praising Ty lee and slightly insulting Mai in three words. That had to be a record. It was intended to at least annoy Mai but Mai didn't really care.

"Mai can't you just be in one of your quiet moods" asked Azula still trying to sound annoyed.

"if you request it I must oblige" Mai replied just as sarcastically as she had said everything else but she kept quiet.

"well if your done insulting Mai can I see that last routine you were doing" asked Ty lee unable to keep silent a moment longer. Mai rolled her eye's at that.

" showing off again Azula" they all turned to see Prince Zuko walking towards them.

"is that any of your business" asked Azula sneering.

The fire Prince just rolled his eye's and went to stand next to Mai.

Azula watched with annoyance.

"instead of standing there whispering with Mai why don't you hang out with some of the boy's" said Azula trying to get a rise out of Zuko. It appeared to be working for a moment but with difficulty he managed to get himself under control.

A couple of the noble sons stepped forward awkwardly expecting Prince Zuko to want to play with them, they were surprised when he instead turned back to Azula.

"maybe I would rather talk with Mai" Mai didn't look the least bit interested in anything that was going on around her.

"whatever" Azula huffed indignantly.

" Ty lee I'll show you that form now" Azula continued.

" that would be great"

"the rest of you can find something else to do away from here"

The young nobles jaws dropped as they realized that they were being dismissed some thought about protesting but one look at the Princess made them decide against it that proved to be a wise decision.


	4. Chapter 4

Mai was twelve years old when she heard about the Agni Kai between Zuko and his father. Azula had taken it upon herself to tell Mai and Ty lee every detail. Even if they didn't want to hear them. It turns out that Zuko had to go and be honorable like always. A general had suggested sacrificing some troops to carry out some plan and Zuko had found it not to his liking. In speaking out against the general he had disrespected his father an unforgivable act of disobedience that would not be tolerated.

The young Prince had been burned and exiled sent to chase after the avatar that hadn't been sighted for the last one hundred years. See where honor got you Zuko. Azula was taking a small amount of satisfaction at her brothers downfall. Apparently an exiled Prince can't rule a nation leaving Azula heir to the throne.

Mai found it to be a pity that such a thing had to happen to the teenage Prince. They had gotten even closer then they already were over the last few month's but then again all good thing's must come to an end. He had it coming though maybe not so harsh a punishment , but he does need to learn his place and respect his elders. At least in Mai's opinion. Azula had been watching her closely searching for any sign of weakness and Mai was determined that she wouldn't find any.

Azula had become one of the worlds best fire benders and was more then willing to tell any who would listen. Her father had just banished ZuZu and life was great. Mai looked slightly more down then usual but you could tell that she would be fine in a short while. Sure she may have had a crush on Zuko but Mai wasn't the type to sit around waiting for a guy. She would survive.

Plus without Zuko there distracting Mai when Azula invited Mai and Ty lee over for training sessions her aim was at it's best and her skills in working with her teammates had increased tenfold. Azula was pleased to say the least. Ty lee had also been improving. With Mai at her best and Azula also at hers the other girl had been reaching up towards her full potential it was really awe inspiring to watch the three working so well together it was almost as if they could read each other's mind's.

Azula was always seen with her two loyal companions. Looking as proud and regal as ever. Well until everything changed. when Ty lee ran away to join the circus and Mai was sent to a boarding school across the nation. Apparently her parent's found that she was too old to keep playing with those knives of hers it was time for their daughter to become a young and proper woman.

Azula had tried to talk her father into ordering Mai's parents into letting her stay , but it turns out that it had been her fathers idea to have Mai sent away. The reasons that Mai's parents had stated were hardly the motive for what he had done. The real reason that the older girl had been sent away was the fact that Ozai had noticed that Azula was becoming to dependent on the other girls skills.

Her plans were putting to much trust into the other girls abilities. Ozai was positive that by the time Azula was sent out to do anything real in the war Mai would already be married and would have put her knives away in the back of her closet never to be thought of again. By that time though Azula would already be so dependent on the older girls skills that she might not work to her absolute best , and Ozai needed Azula at her best if she was to be of any use to him.

Azula knew all this ,but there was nothing she could do except throw her self into her work and training. She and her two friends exchanged letters weekly. Azula thought hers would probably bore her two friends not that she was a boring person it was simply the fact that her life revolved around training and schoolwork now that her two best friends were gone , but they genuinely seemed interested in everything that was going on with her. It was a nice feeling not that she would ever let either of them know that. Mai's were always filled with how bored she was but always brought a smile to her friend's faces. She had always had the best sense of humor. Sure it was dark and cynical but in a way that made you want to smile. Ty lee's was always full of happiness and her adventures in the circus it was nice.

Ty lee had recently gotten a letter from Mai and Azula. It had been about four months since Ty lee had run away to join the circus and about six since Zuko's banishment. Mai had been more saddened then anyone else about this unfortunate event she had been moping (more then usual) for about a month and a half. Azula on the other hand had delivered the news with a smile. A smile that both Ty lee and Mai knew very well. It was the one that said that everything was perfectly for her. The universe just seemed to love Azula.

Ty lee often wondered how in the world she had ended up best friends with two people that were so different from herself. Of course she loved Azula and Mai more then anything , but it sometimes surprised her how cold and uncaring they could be. Sure she herself could be as mean as a lizard snake when she wanted to be, but Mai was often dark and depressed while Ty lee was smiles and sunshine and Azula was all about making people fear her and crushing all enemies while Ty lee just wanted to make friends.

People were often shocked and surprised when they saw the three friends together during training at Azula's. It always made Ty lee want to giggle. They were three completely opposite girls with very different talents all working together in complete harmony without the slightest mistake.

It had made Ty lee want to cry when she had heard that Mai was being sent to a boarding school. She was sure that Mai would be fine , but at the school Mai wasn't allowed to practice with her knives and that hadn't boded well with Mai. Not that that would stop Mai it just worried her to think about what would happen to any other young girls that found out and told on Mai.

Ty lee sighed as she ran these things through her head she wasn't used to taking things so seriously , but Azula and Mai were her dearest friends and they mattered quite a bit to her. She missed them dearly ,but as she looked down at the audience laughing and cheering her on she realized she loved it here too. It was where she belonged then again there was always that nagging voice that reminded her that she belonged next to Mai and Azula as well. If they ever asked her to come back she would have a very large dilemma , but who said that she had to think about this stuff right now so instead of thinking things over closed her act with a smile and a wave as she walked out of the large tent and made her way back to her own smaller tent. She fell asleep with a smile on her face still able to hear the audience's applause.

**Sorry that Mai's is a little shorter then the two others but I was trying to go in chronological order. Mai is talking of right after the Agni Kai, Azula is about two months latter , and Ty lee is as it stated is six months after. Look I do realize that I skipped a year but I didn't see that one year as overly important and will be skipping several years in the next chapter also I don't think Mai will play a large role in that one but fear not she will make a come back. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last airbender **

Fourteen year old Azula was sitting on the her dais which was on the deck of her ship. She had recently failed to capture her brother and tea loving uncle. Well it wasn't that she failed it was that idiot soldier that gave her away.

"when tracking your brother and uncle, traveling with a royal procession may no longer be an option"

"may no longer be wise…if you hope to keep the element of surprise"

Azula was dragged from her thoughts by her crone teachers who were sitting beside her.

"your right. The royal procession is dead weight. If I want to catch my prey I must be agile…nimble. I need a small, elite team. It's time to visit some old friends"

Her crone teachers exchanged looks. how in the world would visiting old friends help her. that's about when they realized that she was intending to make a couple teenage girls her new elite team. They wondered if it was wise to send a total of three teenage girls out on a mission like this , but then again if the other twos skills were anything like Azula's the Dragon of The West and the young Prince would indeed be in a world of trouble.

Lady Zura Yin Xio was now the proud wife of the governor of Omashu a powerful earth kingdom city that had recently fallen. She didn't have all the details on that matter , but unsurprisingly she didn't really care. Here in Omashu she and her family were treated like royalty.

Though her fifteen year old daughter didn't seem quite enthusiastic about it at all. You would think that after not seeing your family for almost three years, and finding out that you had a little brother Mai would have more to say than "guess I'm not an only child anymore" Mai had never been one for many words ,but even so this was a big deal.

Zura hadn't known what to expect when Mai's ship docked. Seeing her daughter again after three years. She had hoped that her daughter might have cut back on the sarcasm, stopped playing with knives, and maybe she wouldn't be completely bored with life anymore. No such luck. When they saw Mai standing at the railing they saw a beautiful, elegant young woman. Who was swinging a knife around one finger and expressing her boredom to any and all that would listen.

Zura had decided that she and her daughter needed some fresh air.

"there really is no fathoming the depths of my hatred for this place" Mai said this sounding more bored then Zura had ever heard her daughter. It was getting rather frustrating. Her daughter had always been found of that little hobby ,and Zura had been expecting that , but it was getting out of hand.

"Mai, your father has been appointed governor. We're like royalty here. Be happy, and enjoy it" she snapped.

"I thought my life was boring in the fire nation . But this place is unbearably bleak. Nothing ever happens" Mia said this sounding both bored and distressed.

Of course Mai just had to jinx us like that.

It looked like a few assassins obviously from the resistance sent to attack them.

"the resistance" she shouted.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mai send up a hail of arrows. Her daughter was smiling slightly and then she gave chase to the people of the resistance she then went out of view, but a few seconds later they heard a sigh of boredom.

"Ty lee that couldn't possibly be you" Azula asked as she looked at her old friend who was currently doing a rather impressive handstand.

"Azula" Ty lee bowed (she remembered the last time she had forgotten to bow Azula had not been pleased) rushed towards Azula and gave her a short but affectionate bear hug that for once Azula returned.

"It is so good to see you, Azula!"

Azula let out a smile despite herself.

"Please, don't let me interrupt your…whatever it was you were doing"

Ty lee grinned and flipped backward landing on her stomach. She saw Azula glance at some of her friends trying to get a platypus bear to move. The princess was obviously not impressed with what she saw. And spoke contemptuously.

"tell me, what is the daughter of a nobleman doing here? Certainly our parents didn't send us to the Royal Fire Academy for Girls to end up in places like this."

Azula seemed content to insult her and her way of living, but Ty lee knew that Azula really had missed her it had been years since they had seen each other in person. The thing was Ty lee also knew was that Azula had a real reason for coming here. If she came for just a visit it would be viewed as a weakness in Azula's eyes at least. Like admitting that she actually missed her small acrobatic friend.

"I have a proposition for you. I'm hunting a traitor. You remember my old fuddy duddy uncle, don't you?" Azula asked nonchalantly.

"oh yeah. He was so funny."

" I would be honored if you would join me on my mission."

That was perhaps the nicest thing Azula had ever said to her.

"Well, I would love to really, but I'm really happy here. I mean my aura has never been pinker!"

"I'll take your word for it. Well, I wouldn't want you to give up the life you love just to please me."

"Thank you, Azula."

Azula just nodded sternly and turned on her heel. With barely traceably disappointment she sighed.

"Keep sighing like that and you'll turn into Mai" Ty lee couldn't resist adding that. It always reminded her of Mai when someone sighed. She heard Azula trying unsuccessfully to hold back a laugh.

Ty lee bit her lip as Azula kept walking. She knew she was going to regret what she was about to do.

"Azula it would give me great pleasure to join you on your mission" Ty lee's heart almost dropped as she saw the self satisfied smirk that crossed Azula's features. It was like she had been expecting Ty lee's answer. Knowing Azula she probably had. Ty lee wished that she could take her words back, but it was too late you can't take something you said back when it came to Azula.

"If your sure" Azula had her smirk still plastered across her face.

Ty lee could only nod and swallow the lump that formed in her throat. On the bright side it would probably be an interesting experience and she would be with one of her best friends. It couldn't be too bad. She would miss the circus though.

Mai sighed as she stood next to her parents. Her mother was holding her brother and looking worriedly down at the people heading to the gates of Omashu. A soldier came up to them.

"what's going on down there?" it was her father who had asked that obvious question. The soldier looked at him and responded.

"I saw some kids yesterday who were sick with pentapox. It must have spread!"

"Pentapox" Mai's father answered "I'm pretty sure I've heard of that."

Her mother was still staring down in horror at the citizens "oh, this is terrible"

The guard looked at her father "what should we do?"

"drive them out of the city…but don't touch them! We have to rid the city of this disease!"

The guard bowed and left. Mai was incredulous. There was no such thing as pentapox she was sure of it. Her parents and every body else must be idiots to believe such a foolish thing. Oh well, nobody had asked her opinion so what did it matter to her. Besides this could get interesting. Azula had sent a very brief letter that could hardly count as more then a note simply stating that she would be arriving sometime in the near future. She didn't know what Azula wanted, it didn't really matter to her. Though if she had to guess Azula was probably coming to make sure her father didn't muck everything up.

"fire flakes, dad?" she offered

It was that evening when a guard informed her and her family that her brother had been kidnapped. Her mother was sobbing uncontrollably. Mai offered her mother a handkerchief.

"so the resistance has kidnapped my son. Everything so clever, so tricky. Just like their king Bumi" the governor looked very upset.

The guard behind him spoke next "what do you want to do, sir?"

Her father didn't respond just looked out over the city and the full moon above. Finally he turned back to them. " send a letter to the resistance offering a trade the earth king for our son they won't refuse."

Azula smiled she was looking forward to see Mai again it had been far too long.

She was sitting in her litter and next to her was Ty lee. Mai was standing at the foot of a large, white staircase. Azula got out and walks out to Mai. Ty lee followed quickly behind her. Ty lee had practically been bouncing off the walls ever since she had been informed that Mai would be joining the mission as well.

Mai bowed and spoke in her husky voice that reminded the fire nation Princess of cold steel. Fitting for Mai.

"please tell me you're here to kill me."

Mai looked up slightly and began to smile. Azula couldn't help ,but laugh and Mai joined in. The only one who wasn't laughing was Ty lee. Azula knew Ty lee wasn't very fond of Mai's and her own sense of humor, but the acrobat had gotten used to it. Azula walked over and hugged Mai.

"it' so great to see you Mai"

As she stepped back Ty lee ran forward and hugged Mai nearly knocking the older girl off her feet.

"I thought you ran off and joined the circus? You said it was your calling."

Ty lee pulled back still smiling widely "well, Azula called a little louder"

"I'm sure she did" was Mai's response. Of course that was Mai's response. She always did have that way of cutting the truth right out with hardly any words. It was time to tell Mai what was going on. She put a hand on both Mai and Ty lee's shoulders.

"I have a mission and I need you both."

"I'm in, anything to get out of here"

"oh, Mai it can't be that bad" Ty lee said this.

"it's dreadfully boring is all nothing ever happens. Well, unless you count the fact that my father evacuated the city because of some imaginary disease and my brother was kidnapped" Mai sighed at the end in sheer boredom.

"you have a brother?" asked Ty lee sounding completely confused.

"apparently" Mai said with a shrug as if it was no big deal.

"more importantly you mentioned that your father evacuated the city on account of some disease" Azula noted dryly she looked a little angry towards the end.

The three girls had started toward the meeting room where the governor was awaiting the Princesses arrival. Mai was about to turn the handle on the door, but Azula motioned towards where Mai's rooms were located. The princess wanted to know every detail about what is going on before discussing it with the current governor.

"yeah it's called Pentapox apparently some kids had it yesterday it has already spread throughout the city it is said to be incredibly deadly." Mai replied with a shrug.

"you don't look as if your entirely convinced" Azula observed.

"That's probably because there's no such thing as Pentapox, and the deadly disease has not killed a single person, and the result's vary dramatically other then the spots that I think could be faked, but my father buy's it completely and so does everybody else. The resistance probably made the whole thing up so that the citizens could leave" said Mai with a casual sigh.

"and you didn't bring any of this up to your father" asked Azula incredulously. She had no doubt that Mai was correct. The older girl wouldn't have said a thing unless she was sure ,besides Mai had brought up a lot of important points.

"nobody asked" answered Mai

Azula didn't know weather she should slap Mai for letting things get this far , or reward her for not letting it get further. She settled for a brief nod in Mai's direction she knew the older girl wouldn't care anyway.

"well, now it looks like we have mess to clean up as well as the mission that was my whole reason for coming here" Azula turned and walked out of Mai's room toward the meeting room that Mai had previously indicated.

She found both of Mai's parent's kneeling before a large stone chair their foreheads pressed to the floor. As Mai and Ty lee entered they to went to their knee's before the Princess only their heads didn't go down. You could see the shocked looks on the governor and his wife's faces that Mai would do such a thing. Almost no one was allowed such a privilege. Though the Yin Xio's were a high ranking family they were not yet that high.

"please forgive our daughter's rudeness Princess" the governor pleaded to Azula.

"no need to forgive for Mai has recently made a wise decision and has climbed the social ladder to a very high level in fact you should be rather proud." Azula said this calmly looking at her nails catching both adults off balance. As far as they knew Mai hadn't made any decisions.

"I apologize. You've come to Omashu at a difficult time. At noon we're making a trade with the resistance to get Tom-Tom back."

"Yes, I'm so sorry to hear about your son, but really what did you expect by just letting all the citizens leave? My father has trusted you with this city and your making a mess of things!" The speech had started out calmly enough, but towards the end Azula's temper flared.

"Forgive me, Princess"

"you stay here Mai will handle the hostage trade so you don't have a chance to mess it up. And there is no more "Omashu". I'm renaming it in honor of my father , the City of New Ozai. Also Mai will not be back after today for a long while if ever really."

Mai's parents stared in shock as Mai got up and followed the Princess out of the room not even giving them a passing glance. As if they were strangers to her. At fifteen she had made it to one of the most powerful positions in the fire nation. They didn't know whether they should be pleased that she had made it further then they ever could or if they should be upset that she was leaving, so they settled on proud.

Now if they could only find her a proper husband.


	6. AN

This is unfortunately an authors note sorry. I have kind of lost interest in the story so I've taken a break from it. I wanted to give you the chance to vote on whether or not I should continue. Thank you for reading this tedious and dull note and I hope to hear from you soon.


	7. Chapter 6

Mai was surprised when Azula had her lead the way toward the group of what looked like preteens. Azula always liked to be in charge.

"Hi, everybody!" she had been informed that the king was crazy but it was getting a little ridiculous.

"You brought my brother?"

The kid in the lead at the other end of the platform stepped forward. He looked to be about eleven maybe twelve and was wearing an assortment of light orange and yellow with a turban on his head and a staff in his hand.

"He's here. We're ready to trade."

Suddenly Azula stepped up and looked towards Mai.

"I'm sorry, but a thought just occurred to me. Do you mind?"

"of course not, Princess Azula."

"we're trading a two year old for a king. A powerful, earth bending king? It just doesn't seem like a fair trade, does it?"

So this was what Azula was after. It was a test of loyalty. Mai considered the problem at hand , and realized that Azula was right. A two year old no matter who he was, was nowhere near as important as the King behind them. She would have to push her emotions aside the way she always had and just deal with the fact that she was about to give up her brother a brother she had never wanted ,but had gotten anyway.

"You're right. The deals off."

Mai lifted her left hand and signaled that the King was to be taken up.

"Whhhoa! See you all later!" the King shouted down towards them all. Mai heard the kid in yellow cry the Earth Kings name then he rushed towards the three girls. From the corner of her eye Mai watched Azula bend her strange blue fire towards the child. The young man jumped incredibly high to avoid it. He opens his glider and loses his hat exposing his tattoos'.

Mai, Azula , and Ty Lee looked on in surprise. Mai heard Azula shouting something about the avatar and being lucky, but Mai and Ty Lee barely had a chance to register what was happening before Azula was off chasing the avatar somewhere. The two other girl's took this as their sign to attack. Mai threw several blades. She saw the girl getting into a water bending stance while the water tribe boy started blowing a whistle.

"we've got to get the baby out of here!" The girl yelled.

"way ahead of ya!" The boy responded.

The two water tribe siblings began running, but the boy was tripped by Ty Lee who had somehow gotten under the platform. Mai watched as the girl in blue prepared to strike down her friend so she threw a few blades hopping to at least distract her, but the water bender used the whip she had been about to use on Ty Lee to raise up some boards to block Mai's blades.

She then she turned and caught Ty Lee's ankle with the whip. Ty Lee fell to the ground. The water tribe boy climbed down a ladder with Mai's brother while the girl whipped Mai away.

The girl in blue tried to use the whip on Mai again, but Mai leaned back affectively avoiding the stream of water at the same time she shot a blade from a holster on her ankle but the other girl blocked it with a wall of ice. Mai almost ground her teeth in frustration. Mai charged the other girl but ended up having her arm encased in ice. How delightful.

Suddenly Ty Lee came running and jabbed the water tribe girl in various places making the water whip fall to the ground useless. Ty Lee then jumped over to stand by Mai's side.

Mai couldn't help herself as she taunted the girl in front of her

"How are you gonna fight without your bending?"

Mai was about to throw another blade when something knocked it out of her hand. She looked over to find the boy in blue atop some flying creature.

"I seem to manage!" he shouted.

The creature used it's tail to knock both Mai and Ty Lee go flying backwards.

Mai sighed as she struggled to get up and held a hand down for Ty Lee.

"Azula isn't going to be happy is she" Asked Ty Lee looking as if she already knew the answer.

"No. She isn't" Mai sighed again as she led the back to her parents house to wait for Azula's return on the front steps.

Mai walked beside Ty Lee next to Azula's litter.

"So, we're tracking down your brother and Uncle, huh?"

Ty Lee grinned as she teased Mai.

"It'll be interesting seeing Zuko again, won't it, Mai?"

Mai smiled briefly. It would be interesting seeing the Prince again even under such unpleasant terms. Azula stared straight ahead as she spoke.

"It's not just Zuko and Iroh anymore. We now have a third target."

**A/N:** sorry this chapter is so short and for any grammar mistakes hopefully the next one will be longer. Also I wanted to tell you that avatar the last air bender does not belong to me. I got a lot of this from the transcripts on . Please review and bye.


	8. Chapter 7

Mai sighed with an air of boredom. Princess Azula had sent word to the Fire Lord that she had found the avatar, and would be in need of supplies if she was to pursue him and his friends. Now they were traveling in a giant machine that had any supplies they could possibly need. Which was definitely a relief from traveling after the avatar on foot. Her dear friend Azula had decided that they couldn't let the avatar get to far ahead.

In other news she had heard that her brother had been returned. She couldn't honestly say she was shocked. Sure she was a little surprised, but the avatar hadn't seemed like the type to keep a toddler hostage. Too bad that she had to help hunt him down, and destroy the hopes of every nation other than her own.

Ty lee giggled lightly as she saw Mai's look of disgust when she was introduced to the large lizards. Azula, however looked almost pleased. They had been tracking the avatar, and his friends on foot for the past week. So far the avatar had gone to a swamp, an earth kingdom town that hated the avatar almost as much as the fire nation, and Gaoling another earth kingdom town. There are rumors that the avatar had picked up an earth bending teacher in Gaoling.

Azula had been frustrated by this development, but had quickly decided that it would take years for the avatar to master earth bending. Azula was confident that they would take the avatar down way before than so it wouldn't really be a problem.

Mai as usual didn't seem to care too much. You could tell that she had thought it over though. All the advantages, and disadvantages of the avatar getting another teacher. That was something Ty lee had always admired about Mai. Her ability to be clearheaded about almost any situation.

Azula frowned slightly as she looked at the map before her. She had read some reports from her brother's days at sea that talked about the fact the Avatar was a master of evasion. She had just assumed that Zuko was an incompetent tracker. Now though Azula felt that she may have to reassess her opinion. The Avatar seemed to be going to completely random places, and never staying for long. It was become something of a nuisance.

Mai had already stated that the Avatar getting a new companion might not be too terrible. A fresh companion might strain the relationships within the group. The Avatar might be exhausted from all the training. Also the Avatar was an air bender so learning earth would most likely take a great deal of time.

Though Mai hadn't said it out loud there were also a lot of disadvantages to the Avatar getting a teacher. Azula rolled up the map it was no use trying to predict the Avatar's next destination. She walked out into the corridor towards Ty lee's rooms where Mai and Ty lee were having some Jasmine tea. They had invited her, but she had decided that she had much more important things to do than listen to Ty lee tell them how amazing the circus was or Mai tell them how _boring_ life is.

Azula recalled thatMai had glared at her for leaving Mai with Ty lee, and Ty lee had seemed momentarily deflated that her Princess wouldn't be joining them. Now that she had finished though she felt that it would be nice to boss around her two most loyal followers, and if she was to be honest to herself her friends.

Mai suppressed a sigh. Ty lee has been talking for almost two hours without pause. Jumping from topic to topic. First she wanted to talk about the circus then she went on about aura's now she was talking about how fun this trip was going to be.

" Ty lee I don't see how hunting down the Avatar, and his companians is going to be too much fun. Exciting, maybe, but not fun." Mai's voice was husky almost as if from lack of use making her that much more effective at subdoing Ty lee. At subdoing anyone really. Her voice itself was almost a depressing sound.

"Well, I still think it will be fun." Ty lee answered after contemplating Mai's statement.

" I happen to agree with Ty lee." Azula stated as she walked through the door.

" Azula! I thought you had some important papers to look over." Ty lee practically shouted a grin began to spread from ear to ear.

" I finished." Azula looked pleased.

"Joy." Mai's stated sarcastically. Azula ignored her instead grabbing a cup of tea Ty lee had just prepared for her.

"So, what's the plan?" continued Mai.

" We continue tracking the Avatar the way we have been, then capture him, and take him back to the fire nation." Azula didn't look all together happy about the simplicity of her plan.

"Wow Azula what a great plan." Ty lee said this excited enough, but even she looked a little disappointed.

The whole group was guilty of enjoying more of a dramatic flair, and this plan seemed rather boring. Mai had to admit it was a stable plan with the least chance of failure, and for the time being was their only option really.

" Who want's more tea?"

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little short. I also apoligize for not writing in a while. Hope that you have enjoyed it so far.**


End file.
